Moustachio's Kitchen
is a type of shop in London that sells food and cooking ingredients. The shop is run by Chef Moustachio. "London's premier chef has a variety of meals for sale as well as ingredients for cooking Items Sold Drinks *Apple Juice - 3 *Beer - 1 *Black Tea - 1 *Cherry Juice - 3 *Coconut Milk - 4 *Cranberry Juice - 3 *Dandelion Tea - 1 *Dragonfruit Juice - 3 *Durian Juice - 3 *Eggnog - 17 *Guava Juice - 3 *Jasmine Tea - 1 *Lemonade - 3 *Limeade - 3 *Mango Juice - 2 *Mead - 8 *Orange Juice - 3 *Peach Juice - 3 *Pear Juice - 3 *Pineapple Juice - 3 *Pure Ambrosia - 55 *Red Wine - 29 *Sake - 3 *Watermelon Juice - 3 *Whisky - 29 *White Wine - 29 Food *Apple Pie - 3 *Appleswirl Ice Cream - 3 *Aburaage - 2 *Bacon - 3 *Bacon Sandwich - 5 *Banana Bread - 5 *Banana Pie - 3 *Bangers and Mash - 7 *BBQ Beef - 6 *BBQ Chicken - 4 *BBQ Mutton - 6 *Beef Burrito - 6 *Beef Taco - 4 *Blackberry Pie - 3 *Blueberry Pie - 3 *Blowfish Dumplings - 6 *Bratwurst Bun - 4 *Bream Sushi - 1 *Calamari Rings - 2 *Caramelised Silver Perch - 6 *Carrot Cake - 5 *Catfish Tuscany - 4 *Cheese Scone - 1 *Cherry Pie - 3 *Cherryberry Ice Cream - 3 *Chicken Burrito - 5 *Chicken Chow Mein - 4 *Chicken Fajita - 3 *Chicken Fried Rice - 3 *Chicken Taco - 4 *Citrus Baked Murray Cod - 3 *Coconut Cake - 2 *Corn Bread - 4 *Corn On The Cob - 2 *Corn Tortilla - 2 *Crab Cakes - 3 *Crispy Fried Tofu - 9 *Dresil - 29 *Dried Eel - 2 *Durian Bucket - 10 *Eel Sushi - 3 *Egg Fried Rice - 1 *Fish and Chips - 4 *Fish Taco - 3 *Flour Tortilla - 2 *Fried Egg - 2 *Fried Rice - 3 *Fruit Basket Offering - 3 *Foxgloved Beef - 9 *Foxgloved Goat - 3 *Foxgloved Mutton - 7 *French Onion Soup - 4 *Fruit Basket Offering - 3 *Full English Breakfast - 5 *Giant Chicken Skewer - 5 *Gingerbread Man - 4 *Ghost Curry - 17 *Goats' Cheese Crostini - 3 *Grilled Onions - 1 *Hot and Sour Soup - 4 *Inarizushi - 17 *Jacket Potato - 3 *Jerk Chicken - 7 *Jerk Pork - 7 *Kung Pao Pork - 7 *Lavender Creme Brulee - 3 *Lemon Cake - 3 *Lemon Tart - 3 *Lihapullat - 2 *Loganberry Cake - 3 *Masai Spiced Goat - 3 *Mega Beef Bowl - 7 *Mince Pie - 2 *Ministry Waybread - 1500 *Momos - 2 *Monster Soup - 9 *Nightmare Soup - 10 *Nettle Soup - 2 *Noodles - 10 *Omelet - 4 *Pan Fried Bass - 3 *Pasta - 3 *Pasta Arrabbiata - 5 *Pasta Puttanesca - 4 *Pavlova - 3 *Peach Pie - 3 *Pear Pie - 3 *Piri Piri Chicken - 4 *Pizza - 5 *Plain Cake - 2 *Plain Crepe - 2 *Pork Goulash - 9 *Pork Schnitzel - 7 *Potatoes Dauphinoise - 4 *Prawn Crackers - 3 *Pudim de Queijo - 4 *Pumpkin Pie - 4 *Raspberry Muffin - 2 *Red Snapper Sushi - 1 *Roast Alligator - 6 *Roast Beef - 7 *Roast Bell Peppers - 3 *Roast Brook Trout - 6 *Roast Carrot - 2 *Roast Chicken - 7 *Roast Crab - 4 *Roast Guppy - 3 *Roast Mutton - 4 *Roast Pumpkin - 3 *Roast Tomato - 2 *Salmon Crepes - 4 *Salmon Sushi - 3 *Satay Noodles - 14 *Sausage - 3 *Sausage Casserole - 8 *Sausage Roll - 3 *Seed Bread - 5 *Sesame Prawn Toast - 7 *Sichuan Chicken - 4 *Shishkebab - 5 *Smoked Fish - 3 *Spaghetti And Meatballs - 7 *Spaghetti Carbonara - 9 *Spaghetti Squash - 4 *Spice Cakes - 2 *Spring Roll Wrap - 5 *Steak Sandwich - 2 *Strawberries and Cream - 4 *Steak Fajita - - 7 *Stir Fried Trout - 3 *Thenthuk]] - 7 *Tibetan Salad - *Tomato Soup - 2 *Tropical Ice Cream - 3 *Veg-e-mighty Sandwich - 3 *Vegetable Dumpling Soup - 29 *Vegetable Fajita - 5 *Vegetable Spring Roll - 6 *White Bread - 2 *Wine Roasted Perch - 4 *Yabbie Chowder - 14 Ingredients *Aburaage - 2 *Bag of Rice - 3 *Barley Grain - 4 *Black Tea Leaves - 3 *Boiled Rice - 2 *Butter - 2 *Cheese - 4 *Chicken Broth - 3 *Chicken Egg - 1 *Chicken Fillets - 1 *Chili Paste - 2 *Chunks o' Goat - 1 *Cinnamon - 2 *Cornmeal - 2 *Cow Milk - 1 *Cream - 2 *Dough - 2 *Edible Sesame Seeds - 2 *Edible Sunflower Seeds - 2 *Flour - 3 *Ginger - 2 *Goat's Cheese - 6 *Goat's Milk - 1 *Ground Cumin - 4 *Honey - 2 *Ketchup - 2 *Mutton Chops - 2 *Olive Oil - 2 *Pasta - 1 *Pastry - 2 *Piri Piri Sauce - 4 *Pizza Base - 2 *Pork Pieces - 2 *Raisins - 4 *Raw Beef - 2 *Rennet - 1 *Salsa - 2 *Soy Milk - 2 *Soy Sauce - 2 *Soybean Oil - 3 *Spring Roll Wrap - 5 *Sugar - 2 *Sunflower Oil - 2 *Sweet Chili Sauce - 4 *Tofu - 3 *Water - 1 *Yeast - 1 Produce Packs *Bundle of Olive Oil - 6 *Bundle of Salt - 2 *Bundle of Sunflower Oil - 6 Special Packs *Chef Essentials Welcome Pack - 24 Category:Shops